emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7674 (22nd November 2016)
Plot Paddy checks up on Rhona. Rhona assures him she's fine, but Pierce has left her, and she wants him to come home. Belle prepares to go back to work and Zak is annoyed to her she told Jermaine about his kiss with Lisa. Emma researches what will happen at the inquest. Pete is hopeful they will get answers about how James died, but Emma explains they might never find out. Belle is welcomed back to the factory and Priya brings her up to speed about what's been happening, including Kerry taking them to court. Priya informs Belle that there will be a staff meeting later. Adam tries to talk to Victoria, but she gives him the cold shoulder. Outside the hospital, Paddy leaves Pierce a voicemail telling him Rhona is in hospital after having a relapse. Jai, Rishi and Priya announce to the factory staff that they have cash flow problems and are considering putting them on zero hour contracts. The staff don't react well despite Priya saying it would only be a temporary measure. Jai suggests voluntary redundancy instead, and when that don't go down well, he proposes a secret ballot to decide who is made redundant. Frantic Pierce rushes to the hospital and can't believe it when Paddy tells him Rhona is fine. Paddy tells Pierce he really scared Rhona last night, and he's not having it. Pierce admits Rhona deserves so much better, and that's why he left. Jai hopes that Kerry might drop the legal action although Rishi fears the workers will strike. The factory workers discuss their options and Belle suggests someone should offer to go whist Joanie questions the legalities of a ballot. Pierce explains to Paddy that he felt like he lost Tess twice, and now Paddy wants Rhona back. Paddy is adamant he doesn't and tells Pierce he isn't trying to win Rhona back, as he wouldn't be talking to him if he was. Pierce questions how he can stop Rhona straying like Tess did. Paddy tells Pierce that Rhona wants to get back with him and suggests Pierce talk to someone about his issues. Adam and Pete talk about family and Adam states they needs to live life and not waste a second. Adam goes to Victoria and tells his wife they should go ahead and have a baby. Rishi reads the ballot papers and chuckles when he reads Jai's name on all the ballot papers. Jai goes through the ballots and comes across one with Joanie's name on it. Everyone is shocked, but Joanie resigns. Emma calls Dr Cavanagh round to Dale View and asks for another prescription although Dr Cavanagh doesn't give her one, as her previous one shouldn't be finished. Whilst Dr Cavanagh turns his back to make a call, Emma steals a chunk of a prescription pad from his bag. Adam assures Victoria he isn't saying he wants children to get back in her good books. Pierce knocks at Smithy Cottage and tells Rhona he had to get his head straight. He explains he hasn't properly dealt with Tess's death and he's going to make an appointment with a therapist. Rhona agrees to stick by him. Emma downs some pills. Zak can't believe Joanie walked out on her job, but Joanie tells him to drop it and explains she could get a job at a launderette in Leeds. Zak doesn't think it's practical but Joanie suggests they could move there for a fresh start. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, factory floor and office *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Hotten General Hospital - Car park *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes